Der Referendar
by Anne Victoria Dyche
Summary: Hier geht es um eine Kurz-Erotik-SM Story... Empfohlen ab 18


Der Referendar

Deliah war nach einem anstrengenden Tag in der Kanzlei ziemlich erschöpft und wollte nur noch aus ihren Pumps und sich auf die Couch legen.

Zuhause kickte sie also auch sofort die Designer-High Heels in die Ecke, schälte sich aus ihrem grauen Kostüm und zog sich einen bequemen Morgenrock an.

Im Bad vor dem Spiegel löste sie die Haarklammern, die ihre wallende blonde Mähne im Zaum hielten und entfernte sich ihr Make up. Sie trug sich eine ihrer teuren Spezialcremes für die Nacht auf und betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel.

Trotz ihrer mittlerweile 45 Jahre verfügte sie noch über eine Topfigur, um die sie manch jüngere Frau beneidete. Ihr exklusiver Spitzen BH konnte ihre prallen Rundungen grade so im Zaum halten. Leider war Deliah Single, aber sie hoffte, das bald zu ändern. Sie hatte nämlich ein Auge auf den neuen Referendar geworfen. Dieser dunkelhaarige Traummann brachte ihr Blut jedes Mal zum kochen, wenn er in ihr Büro trat.

Deliah ging leichtfüßig ins Wohnzimmer, schenkte sich einen Wein aus dem Dekanter ein und schaltete zur Ablenkung den Fernseher ein. Zu dieser späten Stunde liefen nur kleine Schmuddelfilme. Der schwere Rotwein tat sein übriges, und so war Deliah nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen.

"Komm zu mir!" Die kalte Stimme zog sich um Deliahs Herz wie eine Klaue. Aber irgendetwas daran gefiel ihr.

"Nochmal sage ich das nicht!" Scharf und schneidend klang die Stimme, Deliah folgte ihr aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. ER stand da. Der nette Referendar aus der Kanzlei. Aber so nett sah er heute gar nicht aus. Er trug wohl seinen dunklen Anzug aber er sah sie aus kalten, gefühllosen Augen an.

"Na endlich. Das nächste Mal kommst Du sofort, wenn ich Dich rufe. Ist das klar? Gut. Und nun, zieh das hier an. Beeile Dich. "

Er deutete auf eine Lackcorsage, ein Paar hauchzarte Strümpfe und auf ein Halsband. Deliah sah mit großen Augen auf die Sachen. So etwas hatte sie noch nie getragen. Aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund fand sie Geschmack daran. So ging sie zügig zum Bett und legte ihren Morgenrock ab. Sie zog elegant die Strümpfe an und blickte ihrem Traummann verführerisch in die Augen. Aber der stand ungerührt in der Ecke und beobachtete sie nur. "Dein Höschen brauchst Du nicht. Den BH auch nicht. Weg damit." befahl er.

Dieser rauhe Ton setzte etwas in ihr frei. Ein Kribbeln durchzog ihren Körper, ungeahnte Gefühle wurden freigesetzt.

So legte sie die Corsage an und der Mann stellte sich hinter sie um sie zu schnüren. Er zog fest an den langen Schnüren und Deliah dachte, sie bekäme keine Luft mehr. "Hey, nicht so feste!" widersprach sie.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die Antwort bekam. Er schlug ihr auf ihren knackigen Po. "DU hast hier nichts zu sagen. Ich dachte, das wäre klar. " Also hielt sie den Mund und sah sich im Spiegel an. Er legte ihr grade das Halsband an. Er sah nicht hin, was er tat, er blickte auch nur in den Spiegel. "Gefällst Du Dir?" fragte er kalt.

Deliah nickte lächelnd und bekam sogleich nochmals die Quittung. Diesmal klatschte er ihr zweimal auf den Po. "Na, eingebildet bist Du auch noch. Das werde ich Dir schon austreiben. Los, auf die Knie. "

Das Kribbeln aus ihrem Magen zog nun in ganz andere Gefilde. Sie war gespannt, was der Referendar noch so mit ihr vor hatte.

So ging sie hinunter auf die Knie. "Krabbel ins Wohnzimmer. Los." befahl er wieder eiskalt. Sie tat, wie er wollte und krabbelte auf allen Vieren ins Wohnzimmer. Er schritt hinter hier und konnte den Blick auf ihre Liebesgrotte genießen. Zumindest hoffte sie, daß er das tat. Ihre prallen Brüste baumelten frei oberhalb der Corsage. Ihre Nippel waren hart, sie war schon ziemlich erregt. So etwas hatte noch nie jemand mit ihr getan.

Umso überraschter war sie, als er sich dann gemütlich auf die Couch setzte und sich ein Glas Wein einschenkte. Deliah wollte aufstehen, da fasste er sie fest an ihren Nippel und drückte zu. Sie quiekte überrascht auf. Dieses Gefühl war schmerzhaft aber auch angenehm zugleich. "Habe ich Dir gestattet, Dich zu mir zu setzen? Bleib unten."

Sofort ging sie wieder in die Position auf alle Viere und sah beschämt zu Boden. Wohlwollend nickte der Dunkelhaarige. "Sehr gut. So langsam begreifst Du."

Er öffnete seine Hose, holte sein pralles Glied hervor und befahl ihr, ihn mit dem Mund zu befriedigen. Nur zu gern kam sie näher um ihm den Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie fragte sich, wann er sie endlich erlösen möge und sie seine Männlichkeit auch in ihrer mittlerweile ziemlich feuchten Muschi spüren dürfte.

Sie verwöhnte ihn zärtlich, wie sie es gewohnt war. Aber ihm reichte das nicht. "Was ist das denn? Was machst Du da? Du kannst auch gar nichts, oder? " herrschte er sie an. Dann packte er sie grob am Hinterkopf und drückte sie fester um seine Männlichkeit. "So, und jetzt mal n bisschen Tempo. Ich will nicht einschlafen dabei."

Erschrocken tat sie, wie befohlen. Sie war richtig geil und konnte fast nicht mehr. Mit einer freien Hand tastete sie nach vorn, um sich die Finger in ihre nasse Lustgrotte zu stecken. Plötzlich schleuderte ihr Meister, nichts anderes war er für sie, sie von sich. "Habe ich Dir gestattet, Dich anzufassen? Los. Hände weg. Dreh Dich um. "

Dann bekam sie einige saftige Schläge auf den Hintern. Damit nicht zur genüge, drehte er sie um und sah sie scharf an. Dann holte der Meister etwas aus seiner Tasche. Es waren Nippelklemmen, die mit einer Kette verbunden waren. Er legte sie ihr an und drehte die Schrauben ganz eng. Deliah stöhnte vor Schmerz und Lust.

Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte endlich diesen harten Schwanz in sich spüren. Dieser Mann machte sie wahnsinnig.

"Ich kann keine Sklavin gebrauchen, die tut, was SIE will. Wie stehe ich denn vor meinem besten Freund da?" fragte er hart. Deliah sah ihn verwundert an. Freund? Was geschah denn noch?

Kaum dachte sie zuende, klingelte es auch schon. "Du benimmst Dich. Du sprichst nur, wenn Du angesprochen wirst, und fasst Dich nur an, wenn wir es wollen. Klar? Enttäusche mich nicht. " Deliah nickte ergeben.

Der Meister ging zur Türe und ließ seinen Freund ein. Sie hatte ihn auch schonmal in der Kanzlei gesehen, gelegentlich holte er seinen Freund am Abend ab.

"Oh, was hast Du denn da schönes?" fragte Gabriel seinen Freund. "Ich dachte, wir vergnügen uns heute abend mal auf eine besondere Weise. Nutze sie, als wäre sie Dein." bot Deliahs Meister seine Sklavin an. Diese wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, so sah sie ängstlich auf den Boden.

Sie sah, wie sich Gabriel vor ihr aufbaute. "Sieh mich an." Ebenso kalt wie ihr Meister war sein Blick. Er öffnete seine Hose. "Los." befahl er nur. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick zu ihrem Meister. Dieser nickte unmerklich. Deliah schluckte und kam ein Stück höher, um Gabriels Glied zu erreichen. Es war noch nicht erigiert, dafür hatte sie Sorge zu tragen. So, wie ihr Meister es ihr beigebracht hatte, nahm sie ihn also tief in den Mund und war nicht zu zärtlich. Ihr Meister ging derweil um sie herum und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. "Gut macht sie es. Man merkt, wer ihr Meister ist. " lobte Gabriel. Deliah zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie ihr Meister in sie eindrang. Groß und hart war sein Schwanz und der drang tief und schnell in sie ein. Er fickte sie von hinten und Deliah wusste nicht, wo ihr der Kopf stand.

So etwas hatte sie in ihren heißesten Träumen nicht erlebt. Sie wünschte sich gelegentlich Sex mit zwei Männern, aber so hatte sie es sich nie vorgestellt.

Tausend Gefühle durchströmten sie. Sie war richtig heiß und genoss jeden Stoß und gab sich große Mühe, sich auf den Schwanz Gabriels zu konzentrieren. Am liebsten hätte sie aufgehört, aber sie wusste, daß dann auch ihr Meister aufhören würde.

Gabriel stöhnte auf und ergoss sich in ihrer Kehle. Tapfer schluckte Deliah. Er zog sein Glied heraus. "Na, das ist aber noch nicht sauber. Das kannst Du besser. " Er hielt ihr seinen tropfenden Schwanz vor den Mund und sie leckte ihn sauber. Sie kam sich komischerweise nicht ein bischen schmutzig dabei vor. Es war so, als müsste es so sein.

Ihr Meister zog ihr von hinten an der Nippelkette. Deliah schrie vor süßem Schmerz auf. "Das hast Du gut gemacht. Hier ist Deine Belohnung" lachte ihr Meister laut und er kam nach wenigen harten Stößen ebenfalls in ihr.

Dann klingelte es. Mißmutig drehte Deliah den Kopf. Ihr Meister und Gabriel reagierten nicht. Es klingelte nochmals und nochmals.

Deliah schlug die Augen auf. Sie lag in ihrem Morgenmantel auf der Couch und sah sich verwundert um. Hatte sie das alles geträumt? Sie ging zur Türe und öffnete etwas schlecht gelaunt. Ihre Miene hellte sich aber sofort auf, als der Referendar vor ihr stand. Lässig lehnte er am Türrahmen. "Ich war gerade in der Nähe...da dachte ich, ich schau mal vorbei. " Cool grinste er sie an. Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn ein. Lächelnd schloss sie Tür. "Na...das wird ja doch noch ein heißer Abend..." sagte sie leise zu sich.


End file.
